


What Lies Beneath

by ericaj318



Category: Lake Placid (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: When rumblings of a larger than life crocodile starts circulating from Black Lake, Maine, Mythology Professor Hector Cyr and his TA/girlfriend Lennon Hart jump into the action. This story follows along with the plot to ‘Lake Placid’ (Hector Cyr/OC).





	1. Chapter 1

Lennon ‘Lenn’ Hart was reading up on unusual deaths around the country while Professor Hector Cyr gave his lecture on dragons and how they’ve survived the test of time through certain living animals. 

During their time together, both professionally and personally, Hector had taught her how to identify possible crocodile attacks. She’d learned the fine art of digging through the information available to determine if a crocodile might have been involved. She loved her work. In fact, she’d stayed on as his TA far longer than necessary just to stay involved. 

As he was finishing his lesson, she stumbled on a report out of Black Lake, ME where a man was pulled from the water with only the top half of his body intact. She investigated the location more in-depth and learned that Black Lake connected to the ocean making the likelihood of a crocodile more possible. 

Once the last student left the classroom, Lennon called out to Hector from inside his office, “Babe, I think I’ve found something.”

Professor Cyr walked into his office to join her, immediately resting his hands upon her shoulders, “What have you discovered, my dear?” he asked, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Lennon showed him the article and the information she’d uncovered about the lake, “I think there’s a very good chance a crocodile, probably a large one, is responsible for the death, though the locals are ready to blame a bear,” she added once she finished her explanation. 

“This is very good work,” he complimented, very intrigued, “Would you like to join me on the adventure? We can leave on my helicopter in as little as an hour.”

She pushed out her chair so she could stand and wrap her arms around her neck before she answered, “Don’t I always? What should I pack?”

Hector leaned in and placed his lips to hers, teasing as he ran his tongue along her upper lip. “The usual,” he replied once he released her, “And, maybe something fun for the evenings, as you know crocs are attracted to loud noises,” he added with a wink causing Lennon to playfully slap his arm. 

“I’m going to run home and pack,” she replied, her cheeks blushing from his assault, “We are going to pick up where we left off later,” she stated, her tone stern, “Promise? We can add loud music to make sure we’re being productive in more ways than one.”

His lips curled into a mischievous smile, “Have I ever denied you, my dear?”

Lenn shook her head as she walked out of his office and headed straight to her townhome to pack for their trip. She knew Hector wouldn’t need to join her to prepare because even though he spent most nights at her place, he always had a go-bag ready on his helicopter. She loved watching him work and observing his fascination with crocodiles, but she was nervous by his need to look each one in the eye. She’d never tell him for fear he’d make her stay behind while he went off on his many adventures. 

(A/N: The first chapter is a little short because it’s establishing my OC. The action is coming) 


	2. Chapter 2

Lennon met Hector at the airport where he kept his helicopter thirty minutes after they’d parted ways at the University, knowing he’d want to leave as quickly as possible even though he’d said an hour. They took off almost instantly after she’d arrived because, as she knew, everything he needed was already on board. 

“How long is the ride?” she asked into the microphone on her headset, once they completed the take-off process, reaching over and placing her on top of his where it rested on the throttle. 

He gave her thumb a slight squeeze as he answered, “Our flight should only take an hour which is fantastic because we’ll arrive before we lose daylight. We can get in a quick survey of the water before we set up camp,” he explained with an excited smirk. “Are you looking forward to the hunt, Lenn?” he asked, using his pet name for her. Only he and her friend Kelly Scott ever called her that. 

“I’m very delighted to join you on this adventure,” she stated, offering her own smile, “There has never been a crocodile chase I haven’t enjoyed as long as I get to do it by your side,” she revealed, cringing slightly at how cheesy her words came across. They’d been together for over a year but neither had yet been brave enough to say those three little words out loud. 

Hector noted her insecurity after her confession so he decided to reply with something that would allow him to come across as slightly vulnerable as well. “Dear, don’t you think it’s about time you moved on from being my TA? I believe you’re due for a promotion. Perhaps, your new title should be…” he thought over ideas in his mind for a moment, “I don’t know, a partner. My partner,” he went on to add, “You are now my equal instead of my assistant. What do you think?” he turned the conversation back over to her. 

Lenn mulled over his proposal before responding, “I love the idea but who will help you set things up and assist you?” she inquired for lack of a better word. 

“Lenn,” he almost scoffed, “We both know I can get anybody to do that work for me. For us, now. What do you think?” he repeated his offer, starting to feel insecure, himself, from her hesitation. 

In response, she moved her hand from on top of his to his thigh, her lips curled into a large smile, “Of course I will be your partner. Does that mean I get to order around the locals too? Or, is that still reserved solely for you?” she questioned before elaborating, “I think we can both agree, I’d be very good at it.”

Hector beamed from her answer, “Absolutely! You’ve been doing this long enough to know everything you need to in order to boss some folks around. Let’s get to work, partner,” he finished as he looked back out the windshield to focus on their flight. 

  
  


Thirty minutes later, after the couple enjoyed a silent flight together, Hector landed his helicopter on the bank of Black Lake where there were already tents set up. He knew those would be the people already in on the investigation into this mysterious death. 

Hector got out of the chopper first and walked around to open Lennon’s door and help her down. Once they were both on the ground, they walked over to the three people awaiting them. Their expressions made it clear they were looking for an explanation to the couple’s arrival, though one of the faces was very familiar. 

“Kelly?” Lennon asked as she grew closer to the group of three, “Is that you?”

“You beat us here!” Hector added once he noticed Kelly Scott, as well. 

Kelly nodded as she embraced Lenn in a hug. Once the women let go of each other, Kelly spoke, “Yes, I did. But, I wasn’t sure what we were up against until I saw you two. Do you really think we have a crocodile problem?” she added, “I had a slight suspicion after I saw the tooth they pulled out of the body.”

Hector took over the scene, “Who’s here with Fish and Games?” he began but was interrupted. 

“I’m Sheriff Hank Keough,” the heavier blond man introduced himself, “And, who are you two?”

A small chuckle escaped Hector’s lips as he responded, “Dr. Hector Cyr and this is my partner-in-crime Lennon Hart. Now, may I have the answer to my question? Also, I need topographic studies, you got any?”

The other man raised his hand, “I’m Jack Wells,” he announced while ignoring the other question, “So, may I ask, why do you two think we have a crocodile in these waters?”

“Exactly,” Hank jumped in, “There’s no way a crocodile is swimming around this saltwater lake.”

Hector let out a full laugh at the Sheriff’s indignation, “For your information, tubby. Crocodiles are migrating further and further North and this lake connects to the ocean so it’s not such an absurd idea.” 

Lennon noticed things taking a turn so she interjected, “I apologize for Hector’s bluntness but we were hoping to do a quick scout of the lake before we lose daylight. Do you think any of you could make that possible? We’d both really appreciate it,” she requested, used to being the honey to Hector’s vinegar. She walked toward him and wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her hand on his chest causing him to do the same while tightening his grip. 

“We can take a ride out,” Jack agreed, “We’ll take two canoes out and see if we can get any evidence to what’s behind this chaos,” his tone was filled with frustration. 

Hector released Lennon and moved toward Jack, “Spoiler alert, it’s gonna be a crocodile.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack said, the five loaded into two canoes to go out onto the lake and see what they might stumble upon. Lennon rode with Jack and Hector while Hank was paired with Kelly. 

“We’re only a mile from the ocean,” Hector announced as he put on his headphones and began to look over his high-tech fish finder, while Lennon kept her eyes on the water around them looking for any signs on the surface. 

Kelly shook her head, “Do you really believe a crocodile could make it through that narrow canal into this lake?”

Hank jumped in once again, “That’s a good point. And, what about the cold? This lake freezes over every winter,” he added as his own further proof that there was no way Hector could be correct. 

Lenn answered, “The crocodile would be fine as long as his nostrils didn’t freeze,” she shared, gaining a look of pride from Hector. 

“See how educated someone can become when they listen to what I say?” Hector asked rhetorically. 

Lennon turned around to give Hector a glare as she mouthed, “Can’t you be nice?” to which he mouthed back, “No, because there’s no fun in that.”

The group’s attention was taken from their conversations to a school of fish jumping just ahead of their position. 

“Are they feeding?” Kelly asked as she looked back toward Hector for an answer, “Surely, there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

Jack answered this time, “They’re not feeding, they’re scared. The real question is, what are they frightened of?”

Before anyone else could comment, Hank and Kelly’s canoe rocked slightly as if something bumped it. 

“What was that?” Kelly asked, her voice filled with fear. 

Hector looked over his scanner to see if there was anything large enough around them to do that but he wasn’t receiving any readings, “I’m not sure. Everyone just needs to stay calm,” he insisted. 

But just as he finished speaking, Kelly and Hank’s canoe took another hit; however, this one flipped their vessel. 

Hector and Jack began rowing closer to the other canoe so they could help flip it over to allow Hank and Kelly to climb back in. 

Lennon was the first to lean out of their boat and grab the other canoe to start getting back right-side-up. Hector and Jack helped her and they were able to handle things all the while telling Kelly and Hank to stay calm until they could climb back on board. 

Once they were able to get back into their canoe, Jack spoke, “Ok, I think it’s time to head in for the night. It’s gonna be dark soon and I’m not sure about the rest of you but I don’t want to do that again,” he explained. 

“We have much work to do on land,” Hector replied while he ran his hand over Lennon looking for injuries, “Let’s head back to shore,” he agreed. 

Knowing Hector was the only one who might object, hearing his agreement was all they needed and the group began to paddle back to land. 

As they rowed, Lennon looked back at Hector, “I’m fine, you know. I wasn’t in the water,” she added to show how curious she was about his reaction. 

“I know,” he replied simply. 

  
  


The group reached the shoreline in record time. Hector and Lennon began issuing orders immediately to the officers assisting them to get traps ready in case the crocodile decided to pay their camp a visit. 

Once Hector was satisfied everything necessary was being done, he grabbed Lennon’s hand and guided her to their tent. 

“Change into something more comfortable, my darling,” he suggested once they were inside, “We’re going to host a little party in here tonight,” she shared as he began pulling off his clothes and changing into loose linens. 

Lennon followed his lead as she pulled off her blouse and khakis in exchange for a flowy dress with a nice v-neckline earning a grin of approval from Hector. 

After she was changed, she moved closer to her man, “Is your plan to bring the crocodile to us?” she asked as she ran her hands up his chest then around his neck, letting her fingers dance in the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Not yet, Lenn,” he replied playfully, “That’s for after the party. Would you like to pick the music?” he asked while his own hands found their way to her hips. His voice always managed to send shivers down her spine. 

She nodded in response to his question and released him from her hold so she could look through his records and choose something that would bring the party while he focused on getting some drinks together for their visitors. 

Lennon ended up choosing Tom Jones and it was only a matter of time before people were in there and around their tent dancing and enjoying a drink or two. 

Hector pulled Lennon into his arms as they danced. She turned herself around in his arms allowing her to grind against him, oblivious to the people around them. 

“I thought we agreed this type of behavior was for later this evening,” Hector whispered in her ear, his breathing labored from her actions as he spoke causing her to smirk. 

She pushed herself against him tighter feeling his hand move across the front of her body to hold her there. “I’m just giving you a taste of what’s to come. You don’t like it?” she teased, feeling how much he liked it against her backside. 

Hector chuckled against the back of her neck, sending a chill down her back, “I think you are very aware of how much I enjoy your dancing.”

Their moment was interrupted by Hank busting through the entrance of their tent. Hector was careful to keep Lenn against him so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. 

“Can we help you, Sheriff?” he inquired as Hank shut off the music with annoyance. 

Hank shook his head with disgust, “We’re supposed to be here at work and you have all my men busy while you’re in here throwing a damned party. Newsflash, the party is over. Everybody out,” he yelled the last part at the people who were inside the tent along with them. 

Hector shook his head, “You are aware that crocodiles can come on land, correct? I’m merely ensuring there are some traps to stop him from getting to us and if you must know. This isn’t a party. Crocodiles are attracted to loud noise so we’re acting as bait,” he explained. 

Lennon nodded, “He’s right about all of it. We’re sorry if we’ve upset you in any way. We’re just trying to take care of this situation before anyone else gets hurt,” she added to what Hector already stated. 

Hank shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Thank you for all that you two are willing to do but this is over. I will see you two in the morning,” he turned and stormed out of their tent, leaving the couple alone. 

Lennon cleaned up a bit before she closed their tent and directed her attention back to Hector. 

“Looks like we’re alone a little earlier than we planned,” she whispered as she moved to sit on his lap where he was on the bed, “Shouldn’t we make the best of this extra alone time?” she asked, her tone filled with more lust than she’d intended. 

Hector ran his hand along her leg until it rested on her hip and moved his face toward hers until their lips were a mere centimeters apart, “What did you have in mind?”

“I think you know,” she replied as she closed the gap and placed her lips to his while wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting her position until she was straddling him on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Hector walked back into their tent after checking on all of his traps, to find Lennon pulling on her wetsuit. 

“I didn’t know you were planning on diving today along with Jack and myself,” he commented while he began changing into his wetsuit.

She finished zipping up her suit before she replied, “I was. Is there a problem with me going along?” she asked, confused by his reaction since she always dived alongside him during their past adventures. 

Hector shook off his concerns so he could act normal, “There’s no problem. I just wasn’t sure you’d want to. You didn’t react well to our discovery of that toe yesterday and we have no idea what remains lie below the surface,” he replied as nonchalantly as he could as he finished putting on his own suit. 

Lennon walked over to him before slapping her hand on his chest, unsure of this new protectiveness he was showing, “I just figured we’d do things like we’ve always done. And, I’ll be fine today. That toe was just nasty. You have to admit that I’m right about that,” she almost gagged at the memory from the previous day. 

“Let’s do this, then,” Hector replied as he took her hand and guided her from the tent to the boat dock where Kelly, Hank, Jack, and an officer were waiting on them. 

“Why do you three want to go into the water while we’re trying to attract the ‘crocodile’?” Hank asked once they stopped to anchor their boat, “For Hector, it makes sense but I don’t think you,” he looked to Jack, “or Lennon is crazy enough for this.”

Hector shook his head, “Crocodiles rarely attack underwater because their vision isn’t very good beneath the water’s surface,” he shared before Jack spoke. 

“If we want to get US Wildlife Game and Patrol to come then we need confirmation we have a crocodile,” Jack responded, “So, we don’t really have much of a choice.”

Kelly looked at her friends, old and new, “Just be careful, deal?”

Lennon replied, “Don’t worry, as long as Hector’s in the water, we should all be safe,” she replied before she propelled herself backward into the lake. 

She began swimming toward the bottom just as Jack and Hector joined her. Jack swam off in one direction while Hector and Lennon stayed relatively close to each other as they investigated the water’s depths. 

As Lennon reached the very bottom, she saw something that caught her attention and she moved towards it, gesturing for Hector to join her. 

She neared what caught her eye and realized that it was the remains of a cow which made little to no sense since there was only one resident on the entire lake and her farm animals were fenced in. 

Hector joined her at the cow remains and was equally confused by her discovery. 

Before either could explore in more depth, Jack showed up in their line of sight and he was signaling for them to go back to the surface. 

Jack looked panicked so Hector and Lennon both began swimming for the boat. The three board the boat with Hank’s help noticing Kelly is soaked. 

Before anyone could ask about what happened while they were below, the officer joining them was leaning over the side of the boat to bring up the anchor and the crocodile leaped from the water’s surface and took off his head in one clean bite causing Kelly and Lennon to shriek. 

“We definitely have a crocodile,” Hank was able to mutter as the rest of the officer’s body twitched over the boat’s edge. 

Hector pulled Lennon into his arms, shielding her eyes in his chest. In all of their adventures, they’d never witnessed so much death. He felt her shivering in his arms and he began rubbing his hands up and down her back to both comfort and warm her. 

Hank started driving the boat back to shore, “We need to go back in and call for backup. We know what we’re facing now and we definitely need more help,” he stated, confidently causing the rest of the group to nod in agreement. 

  
  


Once the group is back on land, Hector hasn’t let Lennon out of his arms. Even while he’s holding her tight against his body, he spoke to Hank.

“I’m sorry for you loss,” Hector began, “I’m sure that officer was a good man.”

Hank gave a small nod, “Thanks, he was a great guy. He had no family so the only positive is that I don’t have to inform anyone,” she shared, trying to find the silver lining among all the tragedy they’d all witnessed over the past days. 

Lennon gave Hank a small smile as she stood trapped in Hector’s embrace, “You are so good at staying optimistic,” she complimented, “It’s really impressive.”

“Thank you,” Hank replied, “In my line of work, you almost have to. Did you find anything interesting during your dive?” he asked, changing the subject for all of their benefits. 

“Actually,” Lennon replied, “We did. There were remains from a cow down there. Does that old woman who lives on the lake have farm animals?” 

Hank nodded in reply, “She has a whole farm of animals on her land. She’s completely self-sufficient out here. I don’t think she’s ever come into town. I’ll take Jack out there and ask her if any of her cattle went missing,” he shared his plan moving forward. 

After Hank finished, he turned to leave the couple alone when his foot was caught in one of Hector’s traps and he was suddenly hanging upside down from the tree just in time for Kelly and Jack to join them. 

“Hank, are you alright?” Kelly asked, her tone filled with pity. 

Hank didn’t respond but instead chose to glare at Hector. The look in his eyes was scaring even Lennon as she maneuvered out of Hector’s grasp to help Jack and Kelly get Hank down. 

Hector moved slightly closer, “I’ll get you down as long as you promise not to hurt me.”

“I don’t even want to look at you,” Hank countered, his tone venomous. 

Hector nodded before he gestured to Jack, Kelly, and Lennon, “Just pull him down. It’s a counterweight,” he said simply, always one to put a dramatic flair on a situation. 

The three pulled Hank back down toward them and removed the rope from around his ankle causing him to run straight for Hector. 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna hurt me!” Hector yelled as he took off. 

“I lied!” Hank replied as the others followed behind pleading with the two men to stop. 

Hank caught up with Hector and landed a punch straight to his face before anyone could stop either of them. 

Lennon was about to race to Hector’s side when a brown bear appeared between Hank and Hector, effectively ending the fight and heightening the danger at the same time. 

Hector was laid out on the dirt while the bear stood over him. All Lennon could do was inhale her scream so the situation wouldn’t get worse. 

In a surprise turn of events, Hank yelled to the bear to distract it so Hector could start to move toward Kelly, Jack, and Lennon. 

As the bear approached Hank, everyone held their breath. Out of nowhere, their crocodile leaped from the water’s edge and took the bear with him in a single move. 

“Hector, are you alright?” Lennon said as she was finally able to go to his side. 

Hector reached up and cupped her cheek in his large hand, “I’m fine now, thanks to Hank,” he glanced at Hank's way to offer an appreciative nod. 

Hank hadn’t seen the crocodile while they were on the boat because he was facing the wrong direction and his face now showed every bit of shock he was feeling, “Our lake has a crocodile,” he tried to shake it off, “Jack, these two found the remains of a cow in the water. Do you want to accompany me on a visit to Mrs. Bickerman’s?”

Jack agreed as the group started to make their way back toward camp, “We’ll discuss plans on what to do with that creature this evening.”


End file.
